Happiness
by opie90
Summary: Kebahagian selalu datang dengan cara yang tidak kita duga. Selama kita percaya jika kita dapat bahagia, maka kebahagiaan akan menyertai kita
1. Chapter 1

HAPPINESS

Cast : Stefia kim ( OC ), Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ), Kim Ryeowook ( Super Junior ), Kin Hyesung ( OC )

Rate : T

Genre : Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Ternyata apa yang ada di dunia ini semuanya relative, hasilnya akan baik menurut pribadi masing-masing. Kita tidak bisa memaksa orang lain menyukai apa yang kita suka, pun sebaliknya. Begitu pula dengan kebahagiaan seseorang, apa yang di lihat orang lain belum tentu berlaku pada pribadi yang menjalaninya.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda itu, siapa yang tidak mengenal anak bungsu keluarga Cho. Cho Kyuhyun memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan oleh hampir semua orang. Ketampanan yang tidak kalah dengan para Idol yang digandrungi para remaja, kejeniusan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi – dia lulus dari Harvard University pada usianya 20 dengan predikat cumlaude-, dan tentunya kekayaan yang berlimpah. Dan sekarang dia telah menjadi GM di salah satu perusahaan yang bernaung di bawah Cho Corporotion.

Untuk mencapai posisi ini pun dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuasaan sang ayah yang notebene adalah CEO Cho Corporotion. Dan seluruh pemegang saham pun telah melihat kemampuannya. Banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa hidup seorang Cho Kyuhun sangat sempurna, tapi apakah yang bersangkutan berpikir demikian? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkannya hampir setiap hari, bahkan di rumah, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun sapaan pegawai yang diindahkannya. Pun para pegawai telah mengetahui tabiat GM mereka, jadi tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan atas keacuhan sang pewaris Cho Corporotion. Tapi jika mereka mau menilik lebih jelas raut muka atasannya maka mereka tidak akan menemukan semangat yang selalu terpancar jelas dari mata dark brownnya, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dan putus asa. Entah apalagi yang telah terjadi dengan namja jangkung itu.

Kita tinggalkan namja sempurna itu. Sekarang kita lihat sepasang anak adam yang tampak semangat melakukan pekerjaan yang tampak melelahkan jika kita melihat berapa banyak keringat yang telah mereka keluarkan padahal hari masih pagi. Mereka adalah Kim Ryeowook dan Stefia Kim. Saudara tanpa ada ikatan darah sama sekali bahkan wajah mereka sangat berbeda.

Sang namja tampak berwajah seperti kebanyakan orang Korea lainnya sementara si yeoja tampak seperti orang bule pada umumnya. Meskipun demikian banyak yang menyebut mereka adalah kembar non identik. Mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan Shapire. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal orang tua mereka. Baginya sang pengurus panti adalah eomma mereka.

Karena umur mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup dewasa, mereka tidak lagi tinggal di panti dan memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah flat dan tinggal berdua. Sikap ceria keduanya membuat mereka cukup mudah diterima di manapun mereka barada. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat mereka bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan hari ini meski baru beberapa hari sampai di Seoul.

Sebelumnya mereka tinggal tidak jauh dari panti di Incheon, tapi karena keinginan yang tinggi untuk mengubah nasib –pemikiran Stefia- dan mencari pengobatan yang terbaik untuk saudara kembar non identiknya –pemikiran Ryeowook- mereka memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di Seoul. Dan sepertinya nasib baik berpihak pada mereka.

Hal ini terbukti dengan mudahnya mereka menemukan sebuah flat dengan harga yang dapat dijangkau oleh mereka, meskipun flatnya cukup kecil tapi mereka mensyukurinya. Dan keesokannya ketika mencari pekerjaan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang lelaki muda pemilik cafe yang sedang membutuhkan tambahan pegawai. Dan berakhirlah mereka disini, di Bluerose cafe.

Meski hanya menjadi pelayan cafe mereka benar-benar bahagia. Karena pada saat itu merupakan hari pembukaan Bluerose mereka dan beberapa pegawai lainnya benar-benar harus berusaha keras agar Bluerose menjadi cafe yang nyaman. Jika melihat kehidupan yang dijalani oleh duo Kim itu mungkin banyak orang yang akan berkata jika hidup mereka kurang beruntung, tapi tidak bagi mereka.

Seorang namja muda terbaring lemah di satu-satunya ranjang yang berada di ruangan berbau obat itu. Meski terlihat lemah tapi tidak ada satu infuspun yang menancap di tangan pucatnya. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja. Jika dia dalam keadaan yang baik, kenapa dia ada di ruangan ini ? Apa dia ingin menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menginap di tempat orang sakit? Kenapa tidak memilih untuk tinggal di hotel berbintang lima yang jelas-jelas memiliki fasilitas yang lebih baik dari tempat ini? Aaa, coba kalian lihat tangan kiri namja pucat itu. Ada perban yang membalut tangan itu, mungkinkah dia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Who knows?

*Kyuhyun Pov *

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutiku saat ini. Apakah kali ini aku berhasil pergi dari dunia yang menyebalkan ini? Aku harap ya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ditarik untuk pergi dari tempatku berada saat ini. Aku tidak mau kembali, tolong jangan kembalikan aku ke tempat asalku. Aaaarggghhh... kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Kaki dan tanganku pun seolah tolong aku. Tuhan tolong aku...

" Tuan muda...tuan muda " samar-samar aku mendengar suara Song ahjuma. Ahjuma tolong aku, aku mohon. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu, aku hanya takut. Bahkan seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Padahal sekitarku hanya gelap. Tapi aku rasa kegelapan kali ini benar-benar menakutkan. Entah berapa lama lagi aku akan terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan seluruh indraku lagi. Pelan-pelan kucoba untuk membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah cemas Song ahjuma.

Syukurlah, syukurlah kau sadar tuan muda" ucapnya seraya menghapus airmata yang keluar. Sepertinya dia menangis cukup lama jika dilihat dari betapa sembabnya matanya saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada disini ? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

" Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk tadi, apa yang kau mimpikan eoh? " jawab namja berpakain ala dokter pada umumnya yang tidak kusadari kehadirannya tadi.

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu dokter sialan"jawabku acuh. Hei jangan melihatku seperti itu, dokter itu adalah supupuku sendiri jadi jangan heran jika aku bersikap tidak sopan seperti tadi.

" Song ahjuma sangat khawatir denganmu tadi. Karena tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak seperti orang gila hehehehe" jawab Jaejoong hyung terkekeh. Sial... kenapa harus dia yang menjadi dokterku kali ini. Tapi tunggu, berteriak? Bukankah tadi aku kehilangan suaraku? Bagaimana aku bisa berteriak?

Aaaarrrrgghh...kuacak rambutku frustasi. Sssshhh...tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa nyeri pada tangan kiriku. Kulihat pergelangan tanganku yang sekarang telah terbalut rapi oleh perban. Aku sempat lupa jika tadi aku mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupku lagi.

" Itu juga yang membuat Song ahjuma khawatir. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupmu? Sampai kapan kau akan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu cemas eoh?" perkataan Jaejoong hyung membuatku memberikan deathglare gratis padanya, tapi aku rasa dia tidak takut sama sekali. Kulihat wajah lelah Song ahjuma, meski begitu dia tetap tersenyum melihatku. Kubalas senyum lemah itu.

" Wow, aku terkejut karena ternyata seoarang Cho Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum selembut itu kkkkk" ledek Jae hyung

" Diamlah hyung, kau membuatku semakin kesal"umpatku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong hyung, entah kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum seperti itu. Hanya kepada Song ahjuma lah aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu peduli padaku dan menyayangiku dengan tulus. Meski dia selalu berkata jika orangtua dan kakakku juga menyayangiku pun dengan teman-temanku. Cih, bahkan aku yakin sekarang appa,eomma, dan noona tidak tahu jika aku masuk rumah sakit lagi, apalagi orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku.

*Kyuhyun pov end*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPINESS

Cast : Stefia kim ( OC ), Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ), Kim Ryeowook ( Super Junior ), Kim Hyesung ( OC ), and other.

Rate : T

Genre : Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain

Enjoy

Chapter 2

Pagi kembali menyapa seluruh makhluk bumi. Aktivitas yang sempat tertunda akibat kebutuhan tubuh untuk istirahat akan segera dimulai oleh kebanyakan orang, meski ada beberapa dari mereka yang telah melakukan kegiatan rutinnya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu atau bahkan belum beristirahat sedikitpun. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat seorang namja tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan saudaranya.

*Ryeowook pov*

Hari baru yang harus kusyukuri. Bukan berarti aku tidak mensyukuri hari-hariku yang telah lalu, hanya saja aku selalu berdoa agar setiap hari bisa bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Terutama Fia. Dia adalah alasan utama kenapa aku berada di Seoul. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Berlebihankah? Aku rasa tidak jika kalian tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya untukku. Dia seperti sekarang juga karena aku. Tiap kali mengingat masa lalu yang telah kami lalui, aku selalu merasa bersalah. Dan dia akan mengacuhkanku seharian jika aku terus menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Dia selalu berkata jika apa yang telah terjadi adalah takdir Tuhan, jadi seandainya aku masih merasa bersalah maka secara tidak langsung aku juga menyalahkan Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di otaknya dan segala pemikirannya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu dia masih mengkhawatirkanku dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan aku bersyukur dia masih bernafas hari ini.

* Flashback *

Aku suka hujan, sangat. Karena hujan akan menyembunyikan air mataku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan menjadi anak yatim piatu, tetapi kenapa anak-anak di sekolah selalu menghinaku. Apa salah jika kau tidak mengenal siapa orang tuamu? Bukankah seharusnya mereka menyalahkan orangtuaku yang meninggalkanku di panti asuhan?

Aku lelah dengan hinaan dari seluruh anak yang ku temui di sekolah. Mereka selalu bersikap baik padaku hanya jika aku bersama Fia. Aku juga membencinya, aku benci Fia. Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku berbeda dengannya? Bukankah kami sama-sama anak panti, seharusnya dia juga dihina sepertiku. Apa karena dia sangat pintar? Sehingga banyak anak yang ingin berteman dengannya? Arrrgggh...menyebalkan.

" Nathan apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah eomma selalu bilang agar tidak bermain saat hujan? Kau bisa sakit?" terdengar nada cemas saat Fia mengatakannya. Aku tidak peduli, kusingkirkan dia dari hadapanku dan akupun berlari menembus hujan yang semakin deras. Dari kecil dia selalu memanggilku Nathan. Dan setiap kali aku bertanya dia akan menjawab bahwa nama itu lebih cocok disandingkan dengan namanya. 'Fia dan Nathan lebih cocok daripada Fia dan Ryeowook'.

" Nathan..." kuacuhkan teriakannya, meski aku tahu Fia akan tetap mengejarku. Kupercept lariku, dan tanpa sadar aku telah berdiri di dekat danau biru. Danau yang kutemukan saat aku dan anak-anak panti yang lain piknik.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh, akhirnya kau berhenti juga" kata Fia terengah-engah. Aku tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

"Nathan kita harus pulang, eomma pasti cemas " teriaknya berusaha menyamai suara guntur yang bersahutan. Tetap kuacuhkan dia.

" Nathan ini sangat dingin, kau tahu? " dia benar-benar berusaha mengajakku berinteraksi, dan reaksiku tetap sama.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku? Apa aku berbuat salah pad...".

"Bisakah kau diam"bentakku memotong kata yang akan diucapkannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membentaknya.

" Mianhe" ucapnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepala.

" Kenapa? "tanyaku pada akhirnya meski tetap tanpa melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Nath?" . Terlihat jelas kebingungan di wajahnya. Cih, apa dingin membuat otak pintarnya tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

" Kenapa selalu kau yang mendapat perhatian? Kenapa hanya aku yang selau mereka hina hah? Kenapa?", teriakku mengeluarkan semua beban yang mengganjal di hatiku.

" I don't know ", balasnya semakin lemah.

" Kenapa kau tidak mati saja eoh ? " kataku seraya mendorong tubuh Fia. Entah karena dia shock dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan atau memang tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah mengejarku, dia sama sekali tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya sehinggan membuatnya terjatuh ke danau. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membantunya, toh Fia bisa berenang. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Fia akan muncul.

" Berhenti bercanda Fia" teriakku, tapi tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari danau.

" Fia ini tidak lucu, cepat keluar atau aku benar-benar akan membencimu" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku takut jika Fia menanggapi serius apa yang tadi aku katakan. Oh Tuhan apa yang telah kulakukan, bagaimana aku bisa berkata seperti itu padanya tadi. Ryeowook pabo, kenapa kau tidak menyadari wajah Fia yang terlalu pucat tadi.

" Fia..." teriakku mulai panik. Karena merasa Fia terlalu lama di dalam danau akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam danau. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat tahu Fia pingsan karena kakinya tersangkut rumput liar yang menjalar di sekitar danau. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung kuhampiri dia dan menyelamatkannya.

' _Tuhan tolong selamatkan dia,'_ doaku tanpa henti. Seminggu sejak kejadian itu,Fia belum membuka matanya. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut jika aku tidak memilik waktu untuk minta maaf padanya.

' _Fia bangunlah, sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku eoh?_ 'batinku miris. Eomma marah besar ketika aku membawa pulang Fia dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk sore itu. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia.

Karena kemarahan tak jelasku Fia harus menderita seumur hidupnya. Dan selama itu pula aku selalu menjaganya, karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya. Eomma juga sudah tidak marah lagi padaku, bahkan dia selalu berkata bahwa kapanpun Fia membuka matanya dia tidak akan membenciku. Dan hal itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

" Eungghh..." aku terbangun saat mendenga suara Fia setelah 10 hari dia tertidur. Kulihat tangannya yang diinfus juga mulai bergerak. Thank's God.

" Fia...kau mendengarku?" tanyaku ragu. Kegenggam tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

" Nathan kau kah itu?" tanyanya lemah,meski dia belum membuka mata aku yakin dia mengenali suaraku.

" Ne" jawabku . Dan kulihat dia mulai membuka matanya. Langsung kupeluk erat dia, Tuhan terima kasih kau telah mengembalikannya.

" Kau tidak marah padaku lagi?" tanyanya yang terdengar samar karena pelukanku. Mendengar pertanyaannya membuatku tak kuasa menahan air mata.

" Mianhe...mianhe...mianhe" hanya kata itu yang bisa ku katakan.

" Kenapa kau minta maaf Nathan? Bukankah harusnya aku yang minta maaf? Hei kenapa kau menangis? Nathan are you okay?" perkataan dan kecemasan yang Fia berikan kepadaku membuatku semakin marah pada diriku sendiri.

" Kim Ryewook" meski masih terdengar lemah tapi dia benar-benar serius jika sudah memanggil nama Koreaku. Dan aku menceritakan apa yang telah menimpanya. Aku pikir dia akan berteriak dan memakiku,tapi jawaban yang dilontarkannya semakin membuat airmataku mengalir.

" Kanker paru-paru bukan masalah bagiku asal kau memaafkanku Nathan" ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan sedikitpun kemarahan atau kebencian dari sorot matanya. Dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu berada disampingnya.

*Flashback End*

"...than, Nathan kau...yakk kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Teriakan Fia membuatku sadar dari kenangan buruk yang terjadi.

" Ani, ini karena aku sedang memotong bawang" bohongku, dan aku harap dia percaya.

" Wathever" balasnya cuek seraya duduk dan bersiap untuk sarapan."Wow nasi goreng, cih kenapa kau menambahkan sayur pada makananku ? " katanya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Benar-benar tidak sadar jika posenya bisa membuat banyak lelaki ingin menciumnya.

" Jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Makan apa saja yang ada di piringmu. Bersyukurlah aku mau memasakkannya untukmu" balasku panjang lebar. Dari dulu Fia paling benci sayur, tapi selama aku yang menjadi chefnya kupastikan kalau akan selalu ada sayur dalam setiap makanannya, meski setiap hari dia tidak pernah memakan sayurnya. Tuhan, semoga aku bisa terus seperti ini bersamanya selamanya.

*Ryeowook pov end*

Meski baru seminggu buka, pelanggan Bluerose bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. Selain tempat yang nyaman dan menu yang menggugah selera, kerupawanan pemilik serta pegawai Bluerose juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri.

Lihatlah Kim Heechul-pemilik Bluerose- namja 28th ini memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Sikapnya yang sedikit arogan sama sekali tidak membuat para yeoja membencinya, pun dengan pegawainya. Karena dibalik kearoganan seorang Kim Heechul terdapat hati yang sangat lembut.

Tidak hanya itu, kemampuannya mendesign telah terbukti dengan berdirinya Bluerose. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kalian bersikap tidak hormat padanya, jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka bersiaplah pergi ke dokter telinga karena teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang diberikan secara gratis oleh namja cantik tersebut. Dan hanya Kim Sohee lah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat mood seorang Kim Heechul kembali baik.

Kim Sohee, 25th. Wajah yang cantik dan sikap yang misterius membuat seorang Kim Heechul tergila-gila padanya. Kepeduliannya terhadap sesama sangat tinggi, hal ini dibuktikan dengan selalu membela pegawai yang lain jika sang kekasih mulai marah. Dia menjabat sebagai asisten Kim Heechul sekaligus kasir Bluerose.

Para pegawai yang bertugas melayani para tamu adalah Stefia Kim 23th – gadis tomboi yang tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilannya, dia akan memakai pakaian apapun yang menurutnya nyaman dipakai. Bahkan bosnya pernah menegurnya, tapi tidak pernah diindahkan -.

Kang Hanna 25th – memiliki bentuk tubuh yang ideal dan wajah yang cantik, sangat suka bergosip. Teman bergosipnya adalah Kim Hani. Dan memiliki suara yang sangat bagus. Bahkan terkadang dia akan memperdengarkan suara indahnya pada para pelanggan -.

Kim Hani 21th – Teman bergosip Kang Hanna. Wajah yang imut membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi jangan salah dia bisa melakukan beberapa jurus judo dan taekwondo -.

Jung Jiyeon 22th – kadang-kadang ikut bergosip dengan Hana dan Hani, tapi lebih suka membicarakan tentang hal-hal berbau mistik bersama Kim Sohee-.

Park Joon Ha 27th – lelaki berlesung pipit yang sangat ramah. Selalu mendengarkan semua keluhan teman-teman seprofesinya dan mampu memberikan solusi yang luar biasa-.

Lee Jinki 23th – namja penyuka ayam yang sedikit konyol. Selalu berusaha membuat teman-temannya tertawa dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang garing. Fia selalu memanggilnya Onew-.

Lu Han 22th – namja China yang baru tinggal di Korea sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sangat ramah dan polos. Seringkali kepolosannya dimanfaatkan oleh Lee Jinki, Kim Hyesung, dan Stefia Kim.-

Kim Hyesung 23th –namja berpipi chuby yang baik hati dan pendengar yang baik. Meski kadang-kadang sikap usilnya muncul jika bertemu dengan partner in crimenya ( Fia dan Jinki )-.

Sementara di dapur kita akan bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin 25th – namja manis yang sangat menyukai labu dan warna pink. Bisa melakukan beberapa jurus karate dan beberapa martial art yang lain. Intinya jangan pernah menghina kesukaannya terhadap pink jika kau tidak ingin babak belur. Merupakan koki bagian membuat makanan pembuka-.

Kim Ryeowook 23th–namja manis yang memiliki suara yang dapat membuat telinga kalian berdenging untuk beberapa waktu. Sangat peduli dengan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya, bahkan semua pegawai Bluerose mengatakan jika Ryewook lebih peduli kapada mereka daripada dirinya sendiri. Bekerja sebagai koki bagian desert-.

Hong Sena 25th –meski memiliki wajah yang tidak bersahabat tapi jika kau telah mengenalnya maka kau akan tahu kebaikan hatinya. Sering mengganggu acara bergosip duo Hanna Hani. Cukup tegas jika menyangkut pekerjaan dan tidak akan segan untuk memarahi pegawai yang bercanda saat pekerjaan sangat banyak. Koki utama-.

Park Minji 21th –asisten chef yang baru pertama kali bekerja. Sering mendapat marah dari Sena dan Ryeowook selalu menghiburnya. Sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan-.

TBC

Terima kasih buat semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk memperbaiki kekurangan saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktu kalian *bow


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPINESS

Cast : Stefia kim ( OC ), Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ), Kim Ryeowook ( Super Junior ), Kim Hyesung ( OC ), and other.

Rate : T

Genre : Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain

Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

17 Januari 2014

Satu persatu pegawai Bluerose berdatangan. Yang pertama kali datang tentu saja Kim Sohee. Sebagai _'asisten'_ yang baik dia selalu datang pertama dan pulang terakhir. Jangan tanya kemana pemiliknya, karena Kim Heechul selaku pemilik jarang datang. Dan hal inilah yang membuat pekerjaan seorang Kim Sohee semakin banyak.

Selayaknya hari-hari yang lalu, mereka selalu menunggu hingga semua pegawai komplit dan membicarakan sedikit tentang pekerjaan yang akan mereka kerjakan hari itu. Dan biasanya sambil menunggu beberapa pegawai yang belum datang mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal, terutama duo Hanna Hani yang tidak pernah kekurangan bahan gosip, entah mulai dari para Idol sampai para pelanggan Bluerose.

Pun hari itu, Hana sangat bersemangat ingin menceritakan berita yang menurutnya menghebohkan, tapi suara pintu terbuka menghentikan niatnya. Tampaklah si kembar non identik memasuki cafe dengan senyum mengembang.

" Annyeong yorobeun "sapa sang lelaki imut.

" Morning all " lanjut si pirang.

" Morning " balas mereka. Setelah semua berkumpul Hanna kembali fokus dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya tadi sebelum kedatangan Ryeowook dan Fia.

" Apa kalian tahu apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Hanna kepada semua orang yang telah menyamankan diri untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah tak mengertinya-tentu saja minus Hani-, hingga

" Ah... hari ini akan turun salju kan" jawab Fia semangat.

" Bukan hal itu babo "balas Hanna seraya memukul pelan kepala Fia,

" Yak noona jangan asal pukul kepala orang" bentak Ryeowook tak terima saudaranya dipukul. Sementara Fia malah mengejek Hanna dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Aishh kalian ini" Hanna sangat kesal karena selalu saja tidak bisa membalas ejekan Fia.

" Memang ada berita apa eonni?" tanya Minji akhirnya, karena dia tidak mau membuat Hanna marah.

" Apa kalian tahu Cho Corporation?" kali ini Hani yang berbicara

" Hm.." balas mereka bersamaan

" Ada apa dengan Cho Corporation? Apa mereka gulung tikar?" tanya Onew mulai penasaran.

" Aish... kau ini diamlah dan dengar Hanna Hani melanjutkan ceritanya" Sena ikut marah karena pertanyaan tak bermutu yang dilontarkan Onew.

" Arraseo,,,arraseo" lirih Onew tanpa melihat kearah Sena.

" Apa kalian tahu jika GM Cho Corporation melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?" tanya Hanna serius. Tanpa dia sadari ada ekspresi tidak suka dari salah satu diantara mereka. Tanpa mau mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang akan dikatakan oleh salah satu eonninya dia beranjak ke loker untuk berganti seragam. Dan seorang namja mengikutinya.

" Kenapa pergi eoh? Apa kau ingin membuat Hanna noona marah? " tanya namja tadi

" Ani" balasnya tanpa menoleh

" Kau tidak suka dengan apa yang dibahasnya kan?" tanya sang namja seraya duduk di kursi panjang sebelah loker.

" Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik Hyesung-sii" jawabnya seraya ikut mendudukkan dirinya bersama namja yang dipanggilnya Hyesung tadi.

" Hehehehe, tentu. Aku sahabat terbaikmu selama beberapa minggu ini kan, Fia?" kekeh namja chubby itu.

" Ne, kau benar. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Padahal banyak orang yang ingin hidup lebih lama." Sahut Fia.

" Don't know, mereka punya alasan tersendiri pastinya". Keheningan menemani mereka untuk beberapa saat setelah perkataan Hyesung tadi.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lagi pula kita tidak mengenalnya bukan?" kata Hyesung menenangkan " Dan sebaiknya kau segera mengganti seragammu sebelum Sohee noona memarahimu" lanjutnya seraya mengacak surai pirang Fia.

" Yak...jangan mengacak rambutku" balas Fia kesal. Dan hanya suara tawa yang didengarnya. Samar-samar Fia mendengar suara seseorang di balik pintu loker.

" Bagaimana?" tanya suara yang pertama

" Tidak masalah"balas seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Fia hanya tersenyum mendengar dua partner in crimenya mencemaskan dirinya.

' _Beruntungnya diriku'_ batin Fia.

Cho Corporation

Pagi hari yang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Beberapa tampak terburu-buru sementara yang lain tampak berjalan dengan tenang. Bagaimana kalian tidak terburu-buru jika hari ini dengan tiba-tiba GM kalian ingin mengadakan rapat dengan semua staf, padahal dua hari yang lalu sang GM dikabarkan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tapi ada dua orang namja yang terburu-buru menuju ruangan GM mereka bukan karena rapat yang akan diadakan beberapa menit lagi melainkan karena tidak sabar ingin bertamu dengan sahabatnya yang bodoh karena keinginan bodohnya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Brak... terdengar pintu dibuka dengan sangat tidak sopan. Membuat pemilik ruangan memberikan tatapan super tajamnya kepada dua namja kelewat tinggi yang juga memasang wajah tak bersahabat.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?" tanya namja bersurai merah kepada seseorang di kursi GM yang masih setia dengan deathglarenya.

" Benar-benar tidak sopan, begitukah cara kalian berbicara kepada atasan kalian?" balas sang GM dingin.

" kau..." marah si rambut merah. Hampir saja dia memukul GM nya sendiri jika tidak dicegah oleh seseorang yang datang bersamanya.

" Tenangkan dirimu Kris" bisik namja itu

" Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami sajangnim, kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabat kami" katanya dengan penuh tekanan ketika mengucapkan 'sahabat'.

" Permisi" lanjutnya tak kalah dingin dengan suara atasannya tadi.

" Tapi Ming…," protes Kris

" Tidak Kris, sahabat kita tidak ada di dalam" jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Ming itu.

" Nanti dia yang akan menemui kita, percayalah" lanjutnya. Dan kedua orang itupun pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang berpura-pura tidak mempedulikan keberadaan mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu jika lelaki itu -Cho Kyuhyun- mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar. Keabsenannya selama dua hari tidak mempengaruhi kinerja para pegawainya. Pun perselisihannya dengan sahabatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu juga tidak mengganggu kelancaran rapat.

Begitu pula sikap kedua sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak canggung setelah perdebatan kecil mereka tadi. Keprofesionalan mereka dalam bekerja memang pantas mendapat pujian. Setelah merapikan semua bahan yang dibahas dalam rapat tadi, para pegawai mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Hingga tersisa tiga orang namja yang masih belum selesai dengan berkas-berkasnya.

" Maaf "kata salah satu namja memecah keheningan.

" Tidak masalah Kyu" jawab Changmin dengan tersenyum.

" See, dia yang akan menghampiri kita Kris"lanjutnya kepada orang yang ada di sampingnya.

" Hm... Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi Kyu?" tanya Kris. Tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan hingga keheningan kembali menyertai mereka.

" Sudahlah Kris, jangan terlalu mencampuri hidup Kyuhyun. Sebagai sahabat kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik buatnya."Changmin berusaha bersikap bijaksana

" Aku lapar, ayo cari makan"lanjutnya

" Baiklah aku juga lapar. Bluerose?"tanya Kris

" Tentu, mau bergabung Kyu?" Changmin tampak antusias saat sang merah mengatakan Bluerose.

" Tidak, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Mungkin lain kali" jawab Kyuhyun

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

*Kyuhyun Pov*

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa" kata Changmin sebelum dia melangkah keluar bersama Kris. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku sejak high school. Dulu aku pernah berpikir jika mereka tak jauh beda dengan teman-temanku yang lain, dimana mereka hanya mau berteman karena aku adalah anak dari pemilik Cho Corp.

Meski hanya berteman selama kurang lebih satu setengah tahun aku bisa merasakan ketulusan mereka. Mereka selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang, bahkan mereka tidak pernah sungkan untuk membentak atau bahkan memukulku jika aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir secara rasional.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Song ahjuma dan Jae hyung benar. Masih ada orang-orang yang peduli padaku meski sikapku benar-benar sangat buruk. Dan sebelum aku pergi nanti aku harap setidaknya bisa membalas rasa peduli dan sayang yang telah mereka berikan kepadaku selama ini.

*Kyuhyun pov end*

Bluerose, jam makan siang

*Fia Pov*

Makan siang adalah jam tersibuk di Bluerose. Tidak ada yang bisa beristirahat selama pelanggan terus berdatangan. Bahkan kadang-kadang Sohee eonni ikut membantu melayani mereka. Dan yang paling menyebalkan saat makan siang adalah keberadaan pelanggan yang sangat rewel.

Mereka tidak mau memesan jika tidak dilayani oleh orang yang mereka inginkan. Seperti pria paruh baya berjas coklat itu, dia hanya mau dilayani oleh Hana eonni. Atau nenek bercoat gading yang duduk di dekat jendela, dia akan berbicara jika Hyesung yang melayaninya. Dan ada beberapa yang lainnya.

Jika kalian berpikir aku tidak memiliki pelangganku sendiri, kalian salah. Meski pelangganku masih muda, tapi mereka benar-benar menyebalkan jika sedang terlibat masalah. Terutama masalah tentang sahabat mereka yang bodoh aku rasa. Selain itu mereka sangat menyenangkan.

'_Kling'_ terdengar pintu Bluerose terbuka, dan kulihat pelanngaanku datang.

'_Sangat panjang umur,'_batinku._' Tapi kenapa dengan wajah mereka, aisshh akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan'_. Kudatangi mereka,

" Anyeong Kris, Max" sapaku seramah mungkin.

'_Grep' _tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memelukku.

TBC

Terima kasih buat semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk memperbaiki kekurangan saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktu kalian *bow


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPINESS

Cast : Stefia kim ( OC ), Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ), Kim Ryeowook ( Super Junior ), Kim Hyesung ( OC ), and other.

Rate : T

Genre : Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain

Enjoy :)

Last Chapter

'Kling' terdengar pintu Bluerose terbuka, dan kulihat pelanngaanku datang.

'Sangat panjang umur,'batinku.' Tapi kenapa dengan wajah mereka, aisshh akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan'. Kudatangi mereka, dan

" Anyeong Kris, Max" sapaku seramah mungkin.

'Grep' tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memelukku.

Chapter 4

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar chagi" kata namja itu yang kutahu bernama Changmin, tapi aku lebih suka memanggillnya Max. Jika biasanya aku akan marah jika dia memanggilku seperti itu, kali ini kubiarkan dia karena aku tahu dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Kami mulai akrab sejak beberapa hari setelah pembukaan Bluerose. Pada awalnya aku sangat tidak menyukai mereka, terutama Max yang seenak jidatnya memanggilku chagi. Tapi lama kelamaan kami menjadi teman seperti sekarang.

"Feel better?" tanyaku setelah Max melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk

"Ne, you're the best" jawabnya tanpa lupa menyertakan cengiran menyebalkannya. Kujawab dengan dengusan.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa sekarang? Atau sama seperti biasa?" tanyaku lagi

"Seperti biasa, tapi double porsi untuk Max" jawab Kris

"Whattt? Dua?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar jika tadi aku berteriak. Dan itu membuat kami menjadi perhatian orang-orang di Bluerose, bahkan aku bisa melihat Hyesung dan Onew terkekeh. Setelah meminta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan, kembali kufokuskan perhatianku kepada duo tiang listrik di depanku.

" Apa separah itu?" tanyaku.

"Ne chagi, bahkan dia mencobanya lagi beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Max. Dapat kulihat kesedihan di wajah Max dan Kris.

"Oke, tunggu 15 menit"balasku. Dan seperti biasa setelah semua pekerjaan kami selesai aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang dengan Max dan Kris. Kali ini mereka kembali menceritakan tentang temannya yang untuk kesekian kalinya ingin menghabisi nyawanya.

"Tunggu, apa kalian tahu kenapa dia sangat ingin bunuh diri?" tanyaku heran, karena menurut cerita dari duo tiang listrik hampir setiap ada kesempatan temannya yang satu ini ingin bunuh diri.

"Entahlah, Kyu tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya. Benarkan Ming?" jawab Kris

"Kris benar chagi"

"Max berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, okay"

"hehehe, not promise sweety"

"Max" teriakku. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia benar-benar tidak pernah serius.

"Ekkhhmm" tiba-tiba ada yang datang menginterupsi kami, ternyata Hyesung.

"Mian Changmin-ssi, Kris-ssi, Fia harus istirahat."

" Ne Hyesung-ssi" jawab Kris.

"Cih dia benar-benar mengganggu "gerutu Max."Baiklah sampai jumpa besok chagiya". Setelah itu mereka kembali ke tempat dimana mereka bekerja.

"Istirahatlah, kau tampak pucat. Aku tidak mau telingaku berdenging karena teriakan Nathan-mu" kata Hyesung seraya mendorongku masuk kembali ke Bluerose.

"Okay chagiya" balasku, dan kami tertawa bersama dengan lelucon yang barusan aku buat.

*Fia pov end*

*Ryeowook pov*

Jam makan siang selalu sangat sibuk. Dan untunglah sekarang giliran kami yang beristirahat. Aku ambil makan siangku dan punya Fia. Kulihat di loker, tidak ada siapapun disana. 'Kemana anak itu?' batinku. Kulihat dia masih diluar dengan dua teman barunya. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah Changmin dan Kris. Fia selalu menceritakan kelakuan konyol mereka, terutama kebiasaan Changmin yang memanggilnya chagi. Cukup lama kuperhatikan mereka, tampaknya kali ini apa yang menjadi topik mereka cukup serius. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah ketiganya hingga kedatangan Hyesung. Beberapa saat setelah keberadaan Hyesung duo tiang listrik-begitu Fia memberi julukan pada mereka- itu kembali ke tempat kerja mereka. Dan kulihat mereka tertawa seraya masuk ke dalam cafe.

" Untung aku membawamu tepat waktu, jika tidak telinga kami akan berdenging hehehe" ucap Hyesung sambil menmpilkan wajah polosnya.

" Terima kasih kembali Hyesung-ssi" ucapku ketus. Sebenarnya aku tahu maksudnya berkata seperti itu. Kebiasaanku berteriak jika Fia tidak ditempatnya atau terlalu lelah memang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu panik seperti itu. Dan mereka memakluminya. Karena aku telah mengatakan keadaan Fia kepada semua pegawai Bluerose. Meski pada awalnya dia tidak menyukainya tapi lama kelamaan dia mau menerima juga. Dan mereka semua selalu menyuruh Fia istirahat jika dirasa wajahnya terlalu pucat. Terutama partner in crimenya, Hyesung dan Onew.

"Senang bisa membantumu Wookie. Dan kau Fia, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu" kata Hyesung diakhiri sedikit bentakan terhadap Fia. Karena sejak tadi dia memasang wajah cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan bisa kupastikan jika dia memasang wajah seperti itu di tempat umum maka akan banyak namja yang akan berusaha menciumnya.

" Wae? Kau mau menciumku?" tantang Fia

" Ne" jawab Hyesung seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Fia. Dapat kulihat wajah shock Fia karena perbuatan partner in crimenya.

" Yakkk... apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak Fia sebelum bibir Hyesung menyentuh miliknya.

" Menciummu, apalagi" balas Hyesung enteng.

" Neo..."

" Sudahlah jangan bercanda lagi. Waktu istirahat kita tidak lama. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran bodoh kalian, sekarang kita makan. Kau juga Hyesung" leraiku sebelum Fia benar-benar marah. Fia hanya mendengus dan pergi ke loker untuk makan. Begitu pula Hyesung dan aku.

" Jangan terlalu suka menggodanya"kataku

" Not promise,hehehe" sahut Hyesung disertai seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

*Ryeowook pov end*

1 Februari 2014

Sebulan dibukanya Bluerose ,sang pemilik –Kim Heechul-, berinisiatif untuk membuat sedikit perayaan. Tidak hanya dengan para pegawai tetapi juga dengan para pengunjung. Itu sebabnya dari pagi semua pegawai tampak sibuk. Meski perayaan yang diadakan tidak terlalu mewah tetapi kebersamaan mereka selama satu bulan ini benar-benar memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi mereka. Malam itu semua orang tampak bahagia, tidak hanya karena mereka sedang merayakan sebulannya Bluerose, tetapi juga hadiah yang sama sekali tidak disanggka yang diberikan seorang Kim Heechul kepada mereka. Yakni mengundang penyanyi yang saat itu sedang naik daun –Kim Yesung-.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangga jika Heechul oppa akan mengundang seorang Kim Yesung" kata seorang gadis kepada gadis lain disampingnya.

"Ne, kau benar eonni"jawab yang bersangkutan. Tanpa sadar mereka telah mulai rutinitas mereka, yakni bergosip.

"Ekhhm..." deheman seseorang menghentikan acara gosip mereka, dan membuat salah satunya salah tingkah.

"Hehehe... Sohee eonni" kata gadis pertama yang tak lain adalah Kim Hani.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bergosip sementara yang lain masih sibuk eoh?" tanyanya sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Oh ayolah, kami juga ingin beristirahat sebentar. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit Sohee-ya" kali ini Kang Hanna yang berbicara.

"Arraseo..."balas Sohee seraya bergabung dengan duo Hanna Hani. Sementara itu disudut cafe terdapat segerombolan pegawai yang sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemeriahan pesta ketika Kim Yesung mulai melantunkan suara emasnya.

"Bagaimana Lu, kau berani melakukannya kan?" tanya namja yang paling sipit diantara mereka,Onew.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana jika dia marah?"jawab namja yang berasal dari China itu, Lu Han.

"Tenang saja kami akan membantumu kabur jika dia mulai marah"kali ini satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok itu yang berbicara, Fia.

"Apa kalian berjanji? Bukankah biasanya kalian selalu mengingkari janji kalian?" tanya Lu Han tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Fia. Bagaimana bisa yakin jika selama ini kau sering dikerjai oleh orang yang mengatakan janji tersebut.

"Kali ini kami tidak akan mengingkari janji"jawab namja berpipi chubby, Hyesung.

"Baiklah"jawab Lu Han pasrah. Dia hanya berharap tiga pembuat onar Bluerose ini benar-benar menepati janji mereka. Setelah memantapkan hati dan dengan keberanian yang sedikit dia melakukan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, yakni menyatakan cintanya kepada sang asisten chef, Park Minji.

"Berhenti mengerjai Lu Han, kalian bertiga" kata namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Tenang saja hyung kali ini kami tidak bermaksud mengerjainya tapi membantunya" Hyesung menjawab mantap.

"Itu benar Joon Ha oppa"sambung Fia.

"Dan semoga Sena noona tidak membunuhnya"kali ini Onew yang berkata.

"Ne"jawab ketiganya kompak. Semua pagawai Bluerose tahu jika seorang Hong Sena sangat menyayangi Park Minji layaknya adik sendiri. Meski kadang dia memarahi Minji, itu karena Sena ingin Minji menjadi chef ahli. Jadi jika kau mengganggu Minji bersiaplah menanti kemarahan Sena. Tidak disangka ternyata kepolosan Minji mampu membuat seorang Lu Han menyukainya. Hanya Fia,Onew,dan Hyesung yang mengetahui perasaan Lu setelah mereka menginterogasinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena didesak oleh tiga orang yang dikenalnya sangat iseng akhirnya Lu dengan berat hati mengatakan semua perasaannya kepada mereka bertiga. Dan hari ini mereka memaksa Lu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Meski Joon Ha tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diantara dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dia hanya berharap jika kali ini Lu tidak menjadi korban keusilan Onew dan dua pertnernya.

Hujan yang mengguyur Seoul sejak tengah malam kemarin belum juga reda. Hal ini benar-benar memepengaruhi suasana hati dan keinginan untuk keluar rumah. Ditambah pula hawa yang sangat dingin, menambah keengganan para pencari uang untuk meninggalkan kehangatan yang ditawarkan dari penghangat di dalam rumah mereka. Pun dengan para pegawai Bluerose, jika biasanya hampir seluruh dari mereka telah datang dan berkumpul untuk bercanda ataupun bergosip maka hari itu hanya terlihat seorang gadis yang terduduk sendiri di salah satu meja. Sementara belum ada tanda-tanda dari partnernya yang akan datang. Sebenarnya ada gadis lain yang sudah datang, tetapi dia langsung masuk keruangan tempatnya bekerja. "Mianhe Hani-ya, banyak dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini"katanya sebelum meninggalkan Hani sendirian seperti ini./p

TBC


End file.
